


koala school

by Schedazzle



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Koala Hugs may or may not happen, M/M, SKAM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schedazzle/pseuds/Schedazzle
Summary: A very tired Isak and a fluffly little moment





	

ISAK

“Nei! What do you think I did?“ Magnus exclaimed to Even‘s question, as if Vilde maybe had a reason to ghost him after their hook up at the Christmas party. He had just finished explaining to them that he hadn’t heard from her in all those weeks but she was skiing with her parents, so maybe that was a reason and…

 

Isak huffed. He really couldn’t listen to Magnus complain about this anymore. School had started again and even though Even told him everything was fine, Isak knew he was nervous. Which of course lead to some sleepless nights on his part. The three of them stood at their lockers between classes and Isak couldn’t follow the conversation. He was out of his mind tired. All he wanted to do was cuddle up to Even and never leave the warmth of it.

 

Isak looked at his boyfriend, standing beside him, listening intently to what his friend had to say. Around the kollektivet or his friends they had shared kisses and hugs and Isak didn’t really think about PDA a lot around them. But school was different. He knew his friends accepted him and adored Even (a bit too much on Magnus‘ part if you asked Isak) but he didn’t know what school would be like. Now he found he was all too tired to really care.

 

He was still looking at Even when he reach out with his hand and intertwined their fingers. It was in that moment that Jonas and Madhi joined them. Even greeting them joyfully and Isak just nodding tiredly in their direction. Even showed no obvious reaction about the hand holding and Isak was really glad about it. He never made a big deal out of it when he made a step forward like that. But he did squeeze Isak's hand, which made him lose a little of his exhausted frown and a smile tugged on his lips. After a while the hand was not comfort enough though.

 

Isak thought _ah what the hel_ l and leaned against Even‘s shoulder and turned his forehead against his upper arm.

 

“What is up with you, man? Do you have trouble sleeping again?” he heard Jonas‘ voice. Isak felt his cheeks grow a little warmer because he had kind of hoped they just wouldn’t notice or comment on this. But he didn’t drag him for leaning into his boyfriend but was his usual-concerned-for-his-wellbeing-Jonas-self - so he couldn‘t really complain, could he?

 

“Hmhmmm...” was all he answered into Even‘s shoulder though. He heard Jonas tsk his tongue at that but otherwise he let it go. Jonas was probably going to ask again when they were alone, so Isak filed away to mentally prepare for that conversation.

 

The four other boys resumed their strategy session on how Magnus should confront Vilde or if he should just let things move on their own accord.

 

“Nei, play like you don’t care bro. Helped get Isak laid right?“ was Madhi's input to all this and the others laughed. Isak sighed in annoyance and shook his head a little, which squished his nose against Even. He inhaled Even's homey scent.

 

Isak felt more than heard Even chuckle at this and received another hand squeeze. Isak, having his eyes close since his face was all burrowed in arm anyway, felt himself slip further into a sleepy state. So he didn’t really think about it when he took the PDA one step further and let go of the hand in his and stepped a bit closer to Even, all the while not opening his eyes. By this point Isak really didn't need to see where he fit against Even anymore. He squished his face into Even‘s collarbone and huffed a breath out when he felt Even‘s arm, the one he had been holding the hand from a second ago, wrap around his back.

 

It was the same koala hug they had been in on that Saturday, the day after their first kiss. Back then he couldn’t even tell Eskild about the fact that he had a boy over and now here he was, standing at his locker in school, all his bros in conversation with his boyfriend. Isak really did not get tired of thinking about Even as his boyfriend. It was the same position bodily but mentally he had come a long way.

 

He allowed himself a content twitch of his lips. Even must‘ve felt his mouth move - well his face was squished against him so no surprise there, how he even managed to get a breath in was a miracle - because the arm around Isak tightened Even's hold on him. After that Isak didn’t really think about anything for a while. When he heard the school bell ring after what felt like a second. he somewhere in his mind realised that he must have dozed off a bit. He barely registered Magnus and Madhi saying their good byes before heading off to the Spanish class they had together on the other side of school.

 

Isak's next class was Norwegian with Jonas. He hated Norwegian. Well no he didn’t but it was not biology and he had to actually really work to keep his good grades. which bothered him more than it should really. He didn’t move or react to the first bell sound - first bell meant there were still five minutes until class started - so he felt Even‘s fingers on his hip nudge him.

 

“Isak?“ came a quiet, deep voice right at his temple. No he was just not going to leave this spot on earth. It was way too warm, too homey, too cosy and comfortable. Too everything.

 

Even chuckled, put his free hand on Isak's cheek and turned his head to look at him.

 

“Are you actually sleeping on me here?“ Isak heard the happiness in Even‘s voice and smiled in return, opening his eyes just a teeny tiny bit. He couldn’t not look at Even when his smile sounded like warm honey.

 

“Hmhm, nei. Of course not,“ Isak mumbled and tilted his head to ask for a kiss. Even breathed a laugh but of course complied, meeting Isak's lips with his. It was one of those domestic, close mouthed pecks - or maybe it was three - that made his stomach flutter with the familiarity and normality. It reminded him that yes, this was his life now. Being kissed for no other reason than that he asked for it. Even‘s thumb caressed his cheekbone and nudged their noses together before pulling back a bit. His face felt colder without Even so near so he leaned into his palm and made a sleepy sound, pouting.

 

 

JONAS

Jonas was pretty sure Isak had totally forgotten at this point that he was still standing right in front of them. He could not believe what he was witnessing. His always kind of grumpy, game-having and PDA shy best friend was behaving in a way, with that tall dude in front of him, that made him look so soft and small.

 

It felt so intimate that Jonas kind of felt awkward seeing him like this. He had nothing against the times the two of them pressed each other into walls, making out at parties or holding hands or any of that other shit. But seeing Isak like this made him feel like he saw the real version which he only seemed to share with Even – because Even did not at all seem confused by the way he was behaving right now – it stung a bit at first. That he obviously held back that side of him.

 

However, that feeling quickly faded when Jonas thought about how he had been with Eva when they were still a couple and no one else was around. He too had shown her sides of him no one else saw. Raw, soft and meant for no other eyes than the ones of the person you loved and who loved you back.

 

So ok, he thought, that makes the sting go away but no way was he still not mildly uncomfortable or feeling less like an intruder witnessing it. Jonas tried not to eavesdrop but really what could he do? He was standing right fucking there, it wasn't his fault that Isak had just forgotten his existence.

 

“Baby, we both need to get to class,“ Even grinned and gave Isak another one of those nose bumping things they always did. Looked hella weird to Jonas but ok.

 

Jonas watched as Isak frowned.

 

“Can’t we skip the rest of the day, Evi?“ Evi?! This was sickeningly cute and domestic, jeez. Jonas needed to have a beer with Isak to just dude this out soon.

 

“Tell you what. We both go and afterwards we take the longest nap in history. Deal?“ Even bartered. Isak huffed in frustration.

 

“Eskild is having this stupid thing with all his Uni friends, remember? He is going to barge in constantly,“ Isak replied, a crease of annoyance in his brow.

 

Even‘s eyes almost closed with the crinkly grin on his face. “That‘s true. He wants to show you off. You are his little gay prodigy.“ Isak groaned at that and even though he had his back to Jonas now, he knew Isak rolled his eyes at that.

 

“Little gay prodigy, herregud.“ The second bell saved Jonas from more of that conversation because Even, who had opened his mouth to reply, nudged Isak again instead.

 

“Hookaaay,“ The other exclaimed exasperated. “Can you hurry up, man? We are late for Norwegian already.“ Jonas said. Even blinked at him, ok, obviously he was not just forgotten by his best friend, nice. All go ahead and forget him. His best friend, however, had a slightly more shocked reaction at his voice. He turned his face to look a little dazedly at Jonas. “Oi…“ was all he breathed out.

 

Yeah, still here, Jonas thought to himself and had to keep himself from grinning at the beet red that was spreading on Isaks cheeks. His friend cleared his throat and stepped out of that weird half hug. “Ja, ok. Uhm, let’s go.“ he said nodding but looked at the floor mostly.

 

Jonas rolled his eyes and started his way to class calling, “Later, Even,” over his shoulder, just in time to see Isak pecking the other boy‘s cheek and grabbing his backpack to hurry after him to class.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have thoughts (no matter if positive or negative) that you want to share with me you can find me on tumblr  
> isisisak.tumblr.com


End file.
